Will you let me sleep?
by EternalInspiration
Summary: A mission had gone terribly wrong. Now, Crona is in the infirmary in a comatose state. This is a look into Crona's active mind. What is Crona thinking? And will Crona be okay? KidxCrona... Sorry for brief everythings... And Fail everythings...


It's so dark…

What happened?

Where am I?

Is anyone there?

Hello?

Maybe I should try calling him out…

Ragnarok? Are you there?

Come on out. Please…

Gah, I don't how to deal with this…. It's so dark!

But… Why can I see myself floating? Ah! Am I a ghost?!

Then again… It feels sorta feels nice… There's no one here but me… No one I can hurt and betray. And, there's nothing here that I can get scared of.

Nothing….

Wait. Does this mean I'm dead? Am I in heaven or in hell?

… I don't know how to deal with this… But, maybe I don't have to…

"Crona!" What! Who's there?!

"Crona!" That voice… It sounds like… It sounds like Kid's voice! Kid…

Maybe it was just my imagination. There's no one here…. Right?

And it's better if no one's here. It's only me and that's what they wanted, I know it.

_So, I just let myself keep drifting in this oblivion and enjoyed the sweet darkness that engulfed me._

-_-_-_-{o-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-o}-_-_-_-

I'm starting to like this dark place now.

I mean, no one's here so I don't have to panic.

But…

Maybe…

Agh! This is all so confusing! I don't know how to deal with this!

Wait, I'll just stop thinking.

Yeah.

_That's much better!_

-_-_-_-{o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o}-_-_-_-

My safe place isn't safe anymore…

I keep hearing Kid's voice…

Then Maka, Soul, Patti and Liz, Tsubaki…

And even Black Star!

Also, that mad doctor and blue zombie.

I wonder why… Why can I hear them?

Especially Kid…

I hear him the most…

_I miss him…_

-_-_-_-{o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o}-_-_-_-

I feel like I'm going insane!

Kid, Kid, **KID**! Where are you?!

Why won't you leave me be!

I can't deal with this!

…. Calm down, Crona. Calm down.

Phew. I feel proud of myself.

I'm able to handle my emotions very well.

But, I'm still getting there.

And it's all thanks to Kid and the others!

…. Kid…

Why do I think about him the most?

Why does my heart beat faster when I'm with him?

Why do I feel like the most safest and happiest person when I'm around him?

Kid… Please… Save me…

"Crona!" What? "Crona!" Kid?

W-Where are you?! "Crona! Wake up!"

_Gah!_

-_-_-_-{o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o}-_-_-_-

My eyes flew wide open. I stared into those brilliant golden eyes. Huh… I thought he'd be sad to see me wake up. "Crona," he breathed before hugging me tightly, "you're awake." I smiled. It felt so nice being held by his strong yet thin arms. I could practically melt!

The hug didn't last long, however, since Dr. Stein pried Kid off. "Crona," I froze, fearing that maniacal voice, "how are you feeling?" What? Is that kindness I hear? I just nod to show them that I'm alright. For some reason, I just can't talk since my lungs feel like they're burning. "Good. You can at least move," Dr. Stein said, smiling. Everyone in the room sighed. Were they relieved? For me?

I was captured into a tight hug again. This time, by everyone. It's nice… To be surrounded like this, sharing each other's warmth physically and emotionally. However, the one I felt the most warmth from was Kid.

Right when everyone disbanded, Kid clung onto me again. He was staring deep into my core then he tilted my chin. "Crona," his fragrant breath filled my nostrils. I felt so dizzy all of a sudden… But I felt like the whole world was spinning when Kid's smooth lips touched mine. The kiss was, at first, slow, but it picked up speed as his tongue slyly slipped through my lips. Odd, I felt a cool liquid go down my throat… Kid suddenly broke apart and I whimpered. He smirked.

"It's okay, Crona," he said, soothing me by petting my hair. "I'll come visit you everyday. And, once you're released, I'll be the first to see. I promise." He hugged me again, but this time, I responded by wrapping my bony arms around him… I knew that once he called my name, he was determined to never let me slip into the eternal realm of slumber.

_And his promise made sure that that won't happen…. _

Aww! I love CronaxKid! And I love both genders of Crona! Speaking of genders, can you guess which one I used? *devilish smirk* Well… I'll just leave that for you to decide.

This couple needs more love! As much love as MakaxSoul are getting!... Ya, I'm not that determined so good luck to you KidxCrona fans out there…

So, I'm sorry if this isn't well-written. I just found this from my old files, and I just had to finish it today. So ya…. Well, Thanks for reading! And reviews would be awesome, too! (Please! I need more reviews to keep me going! *puppy dog eyes*)


End file.
